Battle of Hearts: Emma vs Yusaku
by nerd314314
Summary: Takes a place a day after my I love you! fanfic. Yusaku claims Aoi is his girl which cause Emma and yusaku gets in a duel with Emma's new deck. Haru and Bohman are humans in this fanfic. Are both Yusaku and Emma dueling for love? Madeup card(s) are used. sorry for errors. Aoi and yusaku is 19. Haru is 17. Emma is 24. I don't own vrains. contains Haru x Aoi and other one sided ships


24 year old Emma Bessho was chilling at her home. she got a text on her phone from Aoi with a picture. The text said " I am so happy right now! Me and Haru is a couple. He is the best boyfriend in the world. I am in love with him. He is in love with me.". The picture was Aoi and Haru kissing and hugging like a romantic couple. Emma smiled and she was happy for Aoi and Haru. Emma said in her head " I wish that was me with Haru. I did make my own Hydradrive deck because I love Haru that much. I just love him that much.". she heard a knock on the door. she answered and it was Yusaku Fujiki .

Emma said " Yusaku, what are you doing here?". Yusaku said " I need to know where Aoi is.". Emma said " Can you tell me why?". Yusaku said " I am in love with Aoi! I love her ! we are soulmates!". Emma said " I can't tell you her location.". Yusaku asked " why?". . Emma said " she is already in a romantic relationship with another guy! she said she already in love with him. He already in love with her. I won't let you break up them up! she loves him". Yusaku said " you're wrong! she loves me!". Emma said " she is already in love with another guy.". Yusaku said " she is with the wrong guy!". Emma said " you're wrong!". Yusaku said " I am not wrong, I will beat you in a duel to prove my point.". Emma said " Fine I will duel you with my new deck. You will not defeat me, Yusaku!". Yusaku said " I can beat you no matter what deck you use. Bring it on, Emma!".

Emma and Yusaku started their dueldisks . They both said " Duel!". Yusaku said " I go 1st. I play a spell called Cyberse drawing. I discard 1 Cyberse monster from my hand to draw 3 cards. I can only normal summon monsters the turn i play this card. I normal summon Cyberse Wizard in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown. My turn is over! I will win for this for me and Aoi! Aoi is in love with me!". Emma said " That is not true!". Yusaku said " It's true! Make your move so I can beat you!". Emma said in her head " Haru and Aoi, I am doing this for you.". Yusaku said " are you going to give up?". Emma said " Never! I draw! I play Hey, Trunade! It return all set spells and traps to the hand. ". Yusaku said " That was lucky! That is all.". Emma said " Next I play a field spell, Cyberse virus city!". Yusaku said " she's using a Cyberse deck? she's not using Altergeist ?!". Emma said " My field spell increase all link monsters' attack by 100. All Cyberse monsters can attack twice in 1 battle phase. Each time a Cyberse monster is destoryed or summoned, my opponent take damage equal to it's level or rank or link rating times 200!". Yusaku said " you will not win this! why are you fighting me this my love for Aoi has nothing to do with you!". Emma said " you're wrong! It has something to do with it. You did not let me tell you who Aoi in a romantic relationship with!". Yusaku said " I will beat that person in a duel! Then Aoi will be my lover!". Emma finally snapped. Emma said in a mad way " You will not steal her away from Haru!". Yusaku said " Haru?! How Haru is involved in this?!. Emma tossed her phone to Yusaku . Yusaku saw the picture and the text Aoi sent to Emma. Yusaku said " When I beat you, I will prove I love Aoi more than Haru!". Emma said " you will lose, yusaku. Aoi loves Haru! Haru loves Aoi! we can't change that, yusaku!". Yusaku said " We?! what you mean?!" Emma said " I am in love with Haru. It's one sided. I want him to be happy.". Yusaku said " That's let work together. I get with Aoi and you get with Haru.". Emma said " No! He's in love with Aoi ! He is not in love with me. I will not force him in a romantic relationship!". Yusaku said " whatever ! contine your play so I can defeat you!".

Emma said " This is the last turn of the duel. I play Dark hole to destory your Cyberse Wizard !". Yusaku said "oh no! " Emma said " since Cyberse Wizard is a Cyberse monster and it was destoryed, you take damage equal to the monster's level times 200! It was a level 4 monster! So you take 800 points of damage due to my field spell!". Yusaku said " so what!" while his lifepoints dropped to 3200. Emma said " since their no monster in the main monster zone, I special summon Hydradrive Booster in defense mode. ". Yusaku said " Hydradrive?! she is using it?! Emma said " yes, since Hydradrive Booster is a level 1 cyberse monster, you take 200 points of damage due to my field spell. " Yusaku said " she must love Haru but I will win!" while his lifepoints went to 3000. Emma said " I use Hydradrive Booster to link summon Coolant Hydradrive in attack. Thanks to my field spell, you take 200 points of damage since it has a link rating of 1 and my monster gain 100 attack points!". Yusaku saw his lifepoints go down to 2800. Emma said " Next I normal summon Break Hydradrive in attack mode. Thanks to my field spell, you take 200 points of damage since it's a level one monster!". Yusaku saw his lifepoints go down to 2600. Yusaku said " I can't lose!". Emma said " you will lose! Coolant Hydradrive attacks you directly!". Yusaku saw his lifepoints go down to 1500 and said " No this can't be happening to me!". Emma said " Thanks to my field spell,Coolant Hydradrive can attack again! Coolant Hydradrive attacks you directly again.". Yusaku said " oh no I am not suppose to lose!" while his lifepoints went down to 400. Emma said " It's over! Break Hydradrive attacks you directly!". Yusaku said " No way! I... lost!" while his lifepoints hit zero.

Emma said " I won, Yusaku!". Yusaku said " why did i lose?!". Bohman walked up and said " I saw the entire duel and heard everything. she won because her heart and feelings was so stronger than yours, yusaku. Yusaku was fueled his own greedy reasons! Emma was fueled by my brother's feelings to Aoi, Aoi's feelings to Haru and her one sided feelings To Haru. That why she won and you lost!". Yusaku got mad and ran off. Bohman said " Thank you, Emma." Emma said " no probelm" as Bohman left.


End file.
